


A Broken Pipe

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester / Original Female Character - Freeform, Dean Winchester NSFW, Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Original Female Character nsfw, Original Female Character one shot, Original Female Character smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handyman Dean one shot. Pure SMUT! Rated M for sexual situation(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Pipe

Nancy screamed as the pipe in the basement burst, sending a waterfall of ice cold water over her head. She threw her hands up in a futile attempt to divert the water anywhere else. Heavy footfalls thundered above her and down the wooden steps before they splashed in the rapidly rising water.

Dean quickly located the shut off valve, slowing the stream of water until it barely dripped from above. He fought a smile as Nancy stood there in one of his t-shirts and shook from the cold. "Jesus, Nancy, you scared me."

Blue eyes flew up to his. "You got scared? How do you think I feel?"

He couldn't help it, a chuckle spilled out. "I'm gonna guess and say you're cold. Maybe even wet."

Nancy narrowed her eyes as she shivered. "Watch it, Winchester."

His eyebrow shot up as he felt his gaze drawn to her small frame, the wet shirt clinging to her in all the right places. The ache he only ever got for her flared to life and if he could, he'd take her against the washing machine. The cold water at his feet gave him a dose of reality. _Later,_ he promised himself.

He pulled out a fresh towel from the dryer and handed it to his soaking wet girlfriend. "You should go upstairs and get changed. I'll figure this mess out."

The first thing Nancy did was run the towel over her face and through her shoulder length hair. "Are you sure? Shouldn't we call someone?"

Dean feigned offense. "You doubt my handyman skills?"

Nancy shook her head as she drug her eyes over his cotton jersey pants and almost matching grey shirt. "Oh I don't doubt a damn thing."

Dean felt the heat of her gaze and had to force himself not to close the distance between them. "Go."

That one word was enough. Nancy knew by his tone that if there wasn't something more pressing to take care of, their clothes would be on the floor. She felt his eyes on her as she trudged to the stairs and dried her feet before climbing the stairs. Once she reached the top she had an almost wicked idea.

Dean stood on tip toe as he surveyed the damage, the pipe had a crack in it the size of Nebraska. It's a wonder it hadn't broken sooner. Just as he grabbed another towel from the drier a spray of water soaked into his pants. "What the -?" At his feet was the shirt Nancy was wearing when the pipe broke. He looked up the stairs just in time to see her naked butt disappear around the corner. "Later, for sure!" Her laughter trickled down the stairs and he couldn't help but smile in response.

He quickly took note of everything he would need to get from the local hardware store, it wasn't much since all he really needed was a new pipe. All the tools he would need were in the garage including the wet-vac. Before any further water damage could be done, he hurried into the garage and hauled the wet-vac out of storage.

After all the water was cleaned up and the vacuum was emptied in the back yard, Dean wandered into the bedroom to change. He half expected Nancy to jump out of the closet in all her naked radiant glory but he was quickly proven wrong. She was curled up on a chair in the corner with her nose buried in a book and she was clothed. Damn.

Her blue eyes sparkled in curiosity as she read until she was smacked in the face with his pajama pants. "Hey!"

Dean tugged on a pair of jeans that were mainly worn for around the house stuff. Spots of paint from the last time he wore them clung to the denim. "Hey, nothing missy. I need to go to the store, be back in a few."

She stuck her tongue out at him as he leaned down to kiss her temple. "Can you pick up some apples?"

"Uh, sure."

"It's a surprise, now go. You're distracting me from an epic battle." Her tone indicated she was partially kidding but he saw her eyes quickly focus on the words in front of her.

"Love you, too." Another kiss was placed on her still damp hair before he grabbed his wallet and a pair of socks from the dresser.

He wasn't gone very long, twenty minutes at the most and by the time he came back, Nancy was in the kitchen rolling out some dough. "Not much of a surprise when I see you hard at work."

She slapped him with a flour coated hand and chuckled. "You'd have smelled it anyway."

With his mouth next to her ear, he dropped his voice to a gravelly rumble. "You know how much I like pie."

Nancy shuddered and on instinct stretched her neck for his lips to roam the curve of her neck. When he didn't, she whined low in her throat. "You know, handyman, you should watch yourself or my boyfriend will have something to say."

His breath fanned against her as he chuckled. "I could take him."

With her eyes closed, she couldn't see the wicked grin pull at his lips or his tongue flick out against his bottom lip or his hand as it pressed against her stomach. He watched as she bit her bottom lip, biting back a moan and just when she turned to kiss him, he swallowed hard and disappeared from the kitchen.

Nancy all but panted with the pent up anticipation. She glared at him as he walked out of the room. "Brat." His chuckle from the open door to the garage was enough of a sign that he heard her.

Each of them focused on the task at hand, mostly to keep their minds off the other person. The heat from the stove filled the house with a cinnamon apple pie and as the aroma reached Dean's nose, his stomach grumbled hungrily.

While Dean tinkered with the pipes, Nancy busied herself with putting away the laundry that had been brought up before Niagara Falls exploded. Humming an AC/DC song, she decided to press play on the old school cassette player Dean fought to keep. _Sounds authentic, better than a CD any day,_ was always his argument. Truth be told, if Nancy had it her way, all their music would be on vinyl. Now THAT sounded authentic.

She sang as she went from laundry to miscellaneous cleaning. Memories of seeing the band play Thunderstruck live last year with Dean by her side was enough to plaster a smile on her face. She was so into the music that she didn't know Dean was in the room until he cleared his throat.

Nancy jumped as her singing changed to a surprised screech. She wanted to be mad at him but the sight of him squashed the slight anger. His hair was pushed every which way, damp with sweat and she could see said sweat shine off his jaw and down his neck. The grey shirt had more than several sweat spots and the dirt from fixing the pipe had gravitated towards them. He wiped his hands on a rag, they were oddly clean compared to the rest of him.

Her stomach flopped hard when he licked his lips. "All done?"

Dean watched as she fidgeted with the hem of another one of his shirts. He used his tongue to pull his bottom lip between his teeth. "With the basement, yes."

Nancy inclined her head quizzically. "Don't tell me something else is broken."

The distance between Dean and Nancy grew smaller as he moved toward her. "No, not broken."

A breath caught in Nancy's throat. She knew that look, Dean looked like a predator stalking its prey. "Well then tell me, Mr. Winchester, what else needs your attention?"

The rag in Dean's hands seemed to disappear as he finally stood directly in front of her. He watched as her breasts strained against the thin cotton with each breath she took. He bent slightly at the waist and brushed his fingers against the bare skin just under the hem. He fixed her with a gaze that conveyed everything he wanted to pay attention to and he was rewarded with a subtle moan.

Nancy felt like all the air was sucked out of the room when Dean moved his hand against her upper thigh, his shirt barely covered her butt, which was currently clad in a pair of dark blue boy shorts. The look in his eyes said everything he didn't put into words so when his lips were a whisper away and his hands slid further along her skin, she thought she would explode.

Dean flicked his tongue against his lips and felt it brush against another set. Keeping his eyes on hers, his hand travelled further around the fullness of Nancy's thigh until it met the curve of her butt. The fabric of her boy shorts brushed over his knuckles as his hand disappeared under the cotton. He squeezed the soft flesh and pulled her hard against him yet managed to keep their lips from touching.

Nancy grabbed at Dean's slightly damp back when their bodies slammed together. Full lips all but taunted her as he looked down at her through his thick lashes. With a sharp intake of air, Nancy all but attacked the very lips she dreamt about every night.

Dean grabbed at Nancy's waist with his free hand and using the hand under her butt, he lifted her clear off the ground. Their moans collided against each other as Nancy wrapped her legs around Dean's waist. His jeans were suddenly too tight and when Nancy locked her ankles behind his back, he twitched hard against the constraining denim.

Dean backed Nancy against the wall and pinned her with his hips. He tore his mouth from hers and pulled the shirt over her head, throwing it over his shoulder. His shirt followed quickly and they were chest to chest as they kissed, tongues gliding together as hips ground together.

Nancy's hands found their way over Dean's shoulder blades and around his waist where they fell to the small button. While she quickly undid his jeans, Dean growled as he slid a hand against Nancy's most tender spot, finding her panties damp. Tearing their mouths away for the second time, they panted as Nancy pushed down Dean's boxer briefs just enough to remove his erection.

Dean hissed when Nancy brushed the pad of her thumb over his tip. His upper lip curled and he hooked his thumb into Nancy's panties, pulling them to the side. Firmly in Nancy's grip Dean felt himself pulse in anticipation. He looked down and watched as Nancy guided him to her center, brushing his tip against her wet heat.

He pushed himself slowly, inch by inch until he was completely surrounded by her tightness. Nancy moaned low in her throat when he purposefully twitched. She bit her lip and gave him a squeeze of her own.

"Goddamn." His lips were on her neck and sent a wonderful vibration along her skin.

Nancy's butt had come off the wall while their bodies joined. She pressed her lips against his ear and slapped it back against the wall, separating them by only a few inches. "Is this what needs your attention, Dean?" Using her legs, Nancy pulled Dean roughly against her, filling her to the brim. They both grunted at the impact.

Dean's eyes flashed half a second before he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth, running his tongue over it before thrusting it into her mouth. _Shook Me All Night Long_ poured from the speakers as they devoured each other. Heavy bass pumped guitar and drum beats through the house, their hips rivaling the rapid beats.

Nancy's back rode up the wall with each thrust of Dean's hips. When they weren't kissing, their grunts and moans played as back-up vocals to the song. They watched each other as the pressure built until they couldn't hold back any longer. Nancy's orgasm washed over Dean, beckoning him to join her. With a thrust that smacked Nancy's butt against the wall, Dean pulsed as he came.

Dean leaned against Nancy with his forehead against hers, their breath mingled together as they came down from their pheromone induced high. Aftershocks sporadically rolled through them, stoking the beast in both of them.

Nancy sighed softly. "As amazing as that was…."

A satisfied smile took control of Dean's lips. "Yes?"

"I'm getting a cramp in my butt." Nancy flushed more than she already was.

Dean laughed, full and loud. He spread his hand over the offending area as he stood, taking her with him. "Better?"

Nancy bit her lip, every inch of him moved inside her. Even as he grew soft, she felt the ache only he soothed flare to life. "Slightly."

Distracting them both from what was about to happen, Dean captured Nancy's mouth with his and kissed her fiercely as their bodies came apart. Nancy groaned when her feet hit the floor. They rearranged their clothing and headed towards the kitchen, the timer was just about to ding when Nancy opened the oven.

Dean inhaled loudly, pulling the cinnamon infused apple pie deep into his lungs. He was licking his lips when Nancy turned around. "Too hot to eat now."

"Doesn't mean I can't have some pie." A different kind of hunger filled Dean as he ran his thumb over his freshly wet bottom lip.

Nancy just about dropped the dessert but avoided the embarrassment. "Oh yeah? How do ya figure?"

Dean waited until the pie was safely on the counter before he pinned her against the counter. He drug a hand over her stomach until it disappeared under her shirt. She bit back a moan when he slid his fingers under her panties. One long finger drug against her opening before he swirled the tip just inside. He made a show of raising his hand to his mouth and sucking his finger clean, his eyes rolling back in his head as a moan bubbled out.

Nancy just about came undone, her nerves still dancing with arousal went into overdrive when he sucked his finger. "Point taken."

With a satisfied smile, Dean looked down at the woman before him. Nancy stood on tip toe to brush her lips against Dean's, getting a taste of herself, she moaned softly. "Woman, you will be the death of me."

"But what a happy death it will be."

Nancy strutted past him and disappeared around the corner. He turned to follow just as he was smacked in the face with something. Dark blue boy shorts fell into his hands and he couldn't stop himself. He raised them to his face and pulled in the aroma of Nancy. With a loud moan, he shook his head. "Brat."


End file.
